Top Man (Mega Man)
Top Man (or 'Tappuman in the Japanese version) is one of the 8 Robot Masters and main antagonists of the NES video game Mega Man 3 ''as well as one of the four additional bosses in the Gameboy game ''Mega Man II. While originally created as a helper robot to assist Dr. Light, he was stolen and reprogrammed into a violent Robot Master by Dr. Wily. Biography Overview While Dr. Light was attempting to fulfill his life-long dream of creating the ultimate peace keeping robot, Gamma, Dr. Wily inquired on Dr. Light's plans and manipulated Dr. Light into allowing Dr. Wily to get involved. Dr. Light needed 8 energy elements to finish creating Gamma and so he created 7 helper robots to collect the energy elements. Top Man was the one who was specifically designed for traveling to different planets to collect the energy elements. Dr. Wily betrayed Dr. Light, and stole his 7 robots to reprogram them into his Robot Masters. In addition to Shadow Man, who Dr. Wily had previously discovered on his own, Dr. Wily now had 8 Robot Masters and was able to finish creating Gamma. ''Mega Man 3'' Dr. Wily assigned Top Man to a base of his own. Meanwhile, Dr. Light sends Mega Man to go stop Dr. Wily from creating Gamma, as the power Dr. Wily would possess with Gamma would be inconceivable. Mega Man must defeat the Robot Masters to obtain their energy elements to keep Dr. Wily from being able to finish creating Gamma. Mega Man infiltrates Top Man's headquarters to defeat him. After Mega Man battles Top Man, Mega Man is victorious, thanks to Hard Man's Hard Knuckle, and learns Top Man's Top Spin technique. This proved essential to defeating Dr. Wily, as when Dr. Wily summons a partially finished Gamma, the player can use the Top Spin to defeat Gamma in 3-4 attacks. This is possibly due to the fact that Top Man was specifically designed for collecting the energy elements and would have more knowledge regarding them and ultimately becoming the bane of Gamma, the one who needed them. ''Mega Man II (Gameboy) Top Man returns in this title as an additional boss. His role and boss fight are practically identical to his ones from ''Mega Man 3. After Top Man's defeat in this game, he never reappears in any canonical Mega Man game as a boss, possibly being canonically defeated for good. ''Super Smash Bros. Top Man appears as a novice support spirit that equip a screwattack. His spirit battle is a Stamina battle against a three Mega Mans on the omega form of the Distant Planet stage. Trivia *Top Man's quote from his CD data in ''Mega Man & Bass (north American version only) is a reference to Dead Or Alive's hit song, "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)". *Top Man was the only Robot Master from Mega Man 3 to appear in Captain N: The Game Master. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Friend of a Hero